


the winding country road

by lovesimonspier



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, F/M, M/M, Multi, this isn't an accurate representation of them i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesimonspier/pseuds/lovesimonspier
Summary: grantaire meets enjolras in his last year of high school and falls in love with the leader in red.





	the winding country road

grantaire looks up from sketchbook to see an angel standing in front of him. the angel’s eyes widen and he runs his hand through his golden, blinding hair.   
“uh, my friends told me that you’re new here.” angel says.   
“at school?” angel nods. “yeah. i just moved to town.”   
“that’s cool! my name is enjolras!” he holds out his hand, the other is rubbing his neck.   
grantaire shakes his hand. “nice to meet you. my name is grantaire, my friends back home just call me r.” he prays that enjolras gets the joke.   
enjolras bites his lip and grins. “funny.”   
“yeah. joly and bossuet thought they were funny.” he smiles sadly, he misses his friends.   
“so do you mind if i sit with you?”   
“no, go ahead.”  
\- - - - -   
grantaire smiles at the screen. he’s mindlessly running his hands through enjolras’s hair as they watch some disney movie. enjolras looks up at his boyfriend.   
“what are you thinking about, r?” he asks.   
“nothing, mon coeur.” grantaire says, kissing enjolras’s forehead. enjolras smiles and blushes. he moves his head against grantaire's thigh.   
“i love you.”   
“i love you too.”   
\- - - - -   
grantaire snorts at something joly says. musichetta smiles at her boyfriend.   
“joly! that was terrible, i loved it.” grantaire says.   
“please stop fueling his self esteem.” bossuet says,   
“yeah! that’s feuilly’s job!” joly says. musichetta and bossuet look at their boyfriend. “what?”   
grantaire grins and laughs at his best friends.   
“i miss you guys.” he says.   
“we miss you too, r!” joly says, seriously. “how is enjolras?”   
grantaire blushes. his friends met enjolras over skype on accident. they skyped him and of course grantaire answered. enjolras just happened to be over. they loved him. he was very supportive of their relationship, grantaire suspects that’s what won him over.   
“he’s blushing! aw how cute.” bossuet says.   
“i miss you least of all.” grantaire says, glaring. “enj is great. i love him so much.”   
“oh my god.” musichetta puts her hands over her heart. “he called his boyfriend ‘great’ how romantic.”   
“chetta! that’s just how r shows his love.” joly says. grantaire’s phone starts ringing.   
“hey guys, its combeferre. i have to go.” he frowns. “same time on friday?”   
“of course!” they all say at the same time. grantaire ends the skype and answers his phone.   
“hello?”  
“hey r! so don’t freak out but enjolras passed out.”   
\- - - - -   
“grantaire!” courfeyrac comes barreling into grantaire’s chest.   
“courf? what’s wrong?” grantaire chews on his lip.   
“i don’t know! they won’t let any of us in until his parents come out.” courfeyrac lets go of grantaire and goes over to his boyfriend. combeferre awkwardly pats courfeyrac’s head.   
enjolras’ parents leave the room and smile at the three boys. his mother has tears streaming down her face. his father has tear stained cheeks.   
“grantaire, he asked for you.” enjolras’s father says. grantaire nods and walks into the hospital room.   
“hey apollo.” enjolras looks up from his phone. he visibly relaxes but he also has tear stained cheeks.   
“hey r.” enjolras rubs his eyes. he opens his arms and grantaire walks into them. enjolras buries his head in grantaire’s chest. grantaire’s hand his immediately running through enjolras’s hair.   
“will you tell me what’s wrong?” grantaire asks, right before enjolras lets out a sob. “okay not now.”   
he sits on the edge of the bed and lets enjolras fall into his lap. granaire kisses enjolras’s head. eventually enjolras stops crying. he clears his throat.   
“i have lung cancer.”  
grantaire feels his heart plummet out of his chest.   
\- - - - -   
courfeyrac starts screaming. cosette gasps and falls into marius’s chest, her shoulder shaking with sobs. marius’s lower lip starts shaking but no tears fall. combeferre falls onto a chair and stares at the wall, his expression blank. jehan falls onto the floor and puts their head on their hands. bahorel comes to grantaire and puts his hand on r’s shoulder.  
“guys, they say they can treat it!” enjolras says over courfeyrac’s screams.   
grantaire doesn’t notice the tears until enjolras wipes them away. the two lock eyes and grantaire feels a second wave of tears. he bites down on his lower lip as his body starts shaking. courfeyrac hiccups.   
“please treat me normally. i start chemo next week, everything will be back to normal in no time!”   
grantaire wishes that was true.  
\- - - - -   
enjolras pouts as he is pushed into a chair. grantaire frowns at his boyfriend.   
“i know that i have to do this, i’m not happy though.” he says.   
“i know, apollo.”   
enjolras flinches when he hears the razor start. grantaire pretends to not see a tear fall with the first strand of blonde curls.   
\- - - - -   
it’s a year into enjolras’s diagnosis when he starts feeling alive again. he goes to les amis de l’abc meetings again. he takes grantaire on extravagant dates. he giggles at dumb jokes and snorts at courfeyrac’s puns. he claims to feel “whole” again.   
“grantaire.” enjolras says. grantaire glances up. “baby, my love, l’amour de ma vie*, r, mon coeur**.”  
“yes, apollo?” grantaire says, trying not to blush at enjolras calling him the love of his life.   
“take me on a road trip?” enjolras asks, his eyes soft and a smile on his lips.   
how can grantaire say no to that face.  
\- - - - -   
grantaire should have said no. grantaire should have locked enjolras away. grantaire should have protected him. enjolras should have lived.   
\- - - - -   
“r! look at the stars!” enjolras points up as they lie in the bed of grantaire’s truck.   
“i see them!” grantaire grins. enjolras rolls into grantaire’s open arms. his head lays on r’s chest and he slowly falls asleep.  
\- - - - -   
“courf! it’s beautiful out here! i wish you could see it.” enjolras says into his phone. there’s a pause. “yes, i’ll take pictures for you.”   
grantaire rolls his eyes as he takes their room key from the woman behind the counter. he smiles at her and she smiles back.   
“crap, r! i forgot my medicine in the car. i’ll be right back.” enjolras says. grantaire nods and watches enjolras leave.   
“you and your boyfriend are very cute.” the woman says.   
“thank you, ma’am.”   
\- - - - -   
grantaire steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another in his hair. he walks over to his bag and takes out his clothes, carefully getting changed. he looks over at enjolras and sees him filling up a cup with water.   
“you taking your pills?” grantaire asks, because he has to. enjolras weakly nods as he swallows them.   
“i freaking hate cancer.” enjolras says as he flops onto the bed.   
“i do too, apollo.”   
\- - - - -   
grantaire wakes up with enjolras in his arms. enjolras’s head in between r’s chin and collarbone. he can feel enjolras’s breath on his neck. he kisses the curl-less head and moves to get up. he goes to brush his teeth. when he comes back into the room he finds enjolras getting out of bed. enjolras stands and immediately falls to the floor. grantaire can’t run faster to his side.   
“enjolras, enjolras!” he shakes enjolras’s shoulder. he can see enjolras’s chest rise and fall and he relaxes. he gets his phone and calls an ambulance.   
“911 what’s your emergency?”   
“my boyfriend has cancer and he just passed out. please help.”   
\- - - - -  
“enjolras! you scared me!” grantaire says as he runs into enjolras’s hospital room.   
“i’m sorry, r. i’m so sorry.” enjolras gasps. he has tears streaming down his face.   
“enj, what’s wrong?” grantaire says as he sits down on the edge of enjolras’s bed.   
“it’s everywhere!”   
“what’s everywhere?” grantaire bites his lip.   
“the cancer! it’s all over my body! the chemo isn’t working.”   
\- - - - -   
courfeyrac gasps and falls. combeferre starts screaming. cosette and marius have to leave the room. bahorel starts sobbing. jehan has tears streaming down their face but doesn’t bother to wipe them away.   
grantaire knows this will be the end. he knows he’s going to have to live without the love of his life. he knows that he’ll never get to marry enjolras. he can’t believe he wants to marry someone. he’s so young and yet the target of his affection is dying.   
“r, please don’t cry.” enjolras says. grantaire looks at him confused. enjolras reaches up and wipes his tears away. “i’m gonna be okay.”   
grantaire wished that was true.   
\- - - - -   
enjolras dies on june 6, holding hands with grantaire. grantaire watches the life slip from his eyes.   
“i can get the nurse to give you some medicine to help with the pain.” grantaire says with tears streaming down his face. it seems that all he’s been doing is crying.   
“no, please don’t. i know it’s time r. i want the last thing i see to be you. if i take any medicine i will go to sleep.” enjolras has started crying.   
“please don’t leave me. i had this dream about our future.”   
“tell me it?”   
“of course. you graduate to college and become a lawyer and i graduate and become an art teacher. i propose to you on the lock bridge and you say yes. we get married and it’s beautiful. combeferre is your best man and joly is mine. we adopt a little girl and she adores you.” he bites his lip. a sob escapes his mouth. “don’t leave me.”  
“you know i don’t want to.” he’s fading, grantaire can tell.   
“i love you, apollo.”   
“i love you too, r.”   
combeferre finds grantaire clutching enjolras’s body while sobbing two hours later.   
\- - - - -   
enjolras giroux   
“even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.”  
1996-2017

**Author's Note:**

> so this might not be an accurate representation of them but i tried my hardest to make a good fanfic!!!! in case you were wondering i gave enjolras lung cancer because he primarily uses his voice in les amis meetings and protest and as a lawyer so it was kinda ironic in a way. also! ao3 made the format look rly weird and i don't know how to fix it
> 
> the title is a lyric from "for forever" from dear evan hansen! which is my second favorite musical, after les mis of course.


End file.
